


Web Design

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Oral, Shibari, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;<br/>Will you rest upon my little bed?” said the spider to the fly.<br/>“There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin,<br/>And if you like to rest awhile, I’ll snugly tuck you in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web Design

Drift flexed his servos, clenching them into fists. He grunted, feeling the press of a heeled pede against his back and the tug of white silk ropes.

“Lovely.”

He cocked a finial at the sound of Percy’s voice, his senses on high alert due to his blindfold. He licked his lips, swallowing hard as he felt the roped pattern rest against his back, heard the clacking of a clockwork arachnid before the tickle of its limbs racing over him made his plating flare slightly.

Percy cooed again, stepping back two steps to look at his handiwork. Once again his meticulous attention to detail served him well; and the webbed ropework was taught against Drift’s back.

Both mechanical arachnids he kept skittered over his lover, and Percy laughed. The sound was smooth and dark, like jet or onyx, polished like a church’s communion chalice. 

Drift was on his knees, red plating crisscrossed by the white rope and by silvery scuffs from the battle three days past. Percy fetched his camera from the desk, not pleased with mere caps caught by his optic components; wanting hard copies to keep for future… reference.

Click.

_“Really Perce?”_

_“You look **stunnin** g like this, darling.”_

Click, click.

_“I’m almost flattered, sweetspark.”_

_“You should be.”_

Click.

Percy set the camera aside to walk a circle around his bound berthmate, and he sighed like he had been given a gift. Drift squirmed.

_“A’right, you’ve had your fun.”  
_

_“Oh, the fun is just beginning lovie.”  
_

_“E-eh?”_

Percy knelt in front of Drift, helm tilting as he appraised the ex-Con before him. Drift’s jaw hung slightly open, tongue sliding over his fangs once or twice. Finials straight up, almost knife sharp in appearance, and twitching.

Percy reached out, stroking uncapped servos over Drift’s jawline.

The mercenary leaned into the touch with a soft invent.

“The removal of the use of one sense, heightens the rest.”, murmured Percy, moving closer, “Taste, smell, audial, and… touch.”

Percy’s servos moved down, stroking neck-cabling before they traced meaningless patterns over Drift’s chestplate; over his spark. The Mercenary shuddered, gasping and Percy moved closer; laying on his stomach with his helm resting on Drift’s thigh.

Servos used to scientific exactness plucked at tense hip cabling, stroked over quivering abdominal plates until Drift writhed in his bonds and panted like a beast in heat.

Percy grinned, moving to kiss Drift’s stomach just above the pelvic span. A bright lipstick mark was left, like a tattoo or a brand, and Drift whined as his panel opened before he could override the command.

_“P-Perce ‘m sorr-ry I couldn’t-”_

_“Hush darling, that’s what I wanted to happen.”_ , purred Percy, eyeing the spike before him. He giggled, stroking the tip of a servo up the length just to feel the twitches in Drift’s thighs.

Oh, poor Drift wanted to squirm, but on his knees he couldn’t do much more than shiver and shake and curl forward.

Percy’s optics were lidded as servos curled around the rigid length and stroked once; his grip tight. Drift’s back arched, his hands flexing and pulling at the rope around his wrists. The web-pattern shifted, and the mechanical creatures upon it darted to and fro and tickled Drift’s plating as they walked.

He whined in his throat, tossing his helm back as though trying to rid himself of the blindfold.

Percy’s smile was predatory as he pressed painted lips to Drift’s spike, over a glimmering speck of light. He heard the soft gasp above him as he pulled away, his hand continuing to lazily stroke the bound mercenary’s length; a thumb passing over the head before the downstroke and making Drift hiss from the sensation.

_“Perc-Perce please…”  
_

_“So well mannered all of a sudden.”  
_

_“Please, Percy please.”  
_

_“Mmn, once more with **feeling** , darling.”_

Drift choked on his plea as Percy tightened his grip. Drift rocked his hips, arching his back and moaning into the hab they were settled in and Percy felt a shiver rush down his own backstrut.

_“Aren’t you a good boy.”  
_

_“Y-Yes I’ll be good I can be good just please Percy **PLEASE** -”_

Drift felt a whine building in his chest as the touches slowed, and stopped. The warmth of Percy laying against his thigh vanished along with hand around his spike and he whimpered from the sudden chill on hot plating.

A soft laugh, and Drift cocked a falling finial.

And then lips against his spike and he stuttered through an invent. His hips rolled as best they could, pleading with motion as his vocalizer spit static and his field wavered from spikes of arousal before Percy’s lips were around the head and the vain scientist moaned softly. Painstakingly slow, his mouth worked further and further down the spike, glossa tracing biolights and inlays he had set himself until his nasal ridge was against Drift’s abdominal plating.

Already Drift was a shaking, panting mess. He hunched over slightly, servos curled into fists so tightly he could feel his claws prickling his palms. 

Percy swallowed around the spike he was effectively gagged by just to hear the hungry whine from his shivering and shuddering lover before he pulled up, freeing the spike from his lips with a pop before he licked them.

And he reached up and tugged the blindfold loose, letting it drape around Drift’s collar farings so he could see the flickering white in normally cunning optics.

_“Watch me love.”_

And he once again bowed his head. He lay on his stomach, servicing his kneeling lover’s spike and relishing the moans and gasps of his name as Drift squirmed and pulled viciously at the bonds around his wrists. The mechanical arachnids skittered down Drift’s arching backstrut to away into the shadowy parts of Percy’s hab as Drift cried out; his spike throbbing against Percy’s glossa.

_“P-Perce I can’t, I won’t be a-able-”_

Percy swallowed Drift to the base… and moaned.

With a sound somewhere between a wail and a howl, Drift overloaded. He hunched over, optics bright white and his voice layered in static. Percy moaned softly again, swallowing with each pulse of Drift’s spike and gently dragging his dentae along the supple plating as he slid his lips free once again.

Drift trembled, optics offline, as Percy moved away. The scientist wiped a single drop of fluid from the corner of his mouth with a dark laugh as Drift lethargically looked up at him, optics now online but dim.

_“And now we untie you, and the **real** fun starts.”_


End file.
